Śnieg: epilog czwarty
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Nawiązanie do tekstu "Śnieg". Ostatnia odsłona, osobno ze względu na rating. Porno i Persymonki. Gin i Kira. I... Ach, wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam. No cóż, śniegu w tej części nie będzie...


Na życzenie Clio Księżycka — najprawdziwsze PWP, czyli Porn With Persymony.

Z podziękowaniem dla wyżej wymienionej Clio za przypominanie, że zbieszonego Wena przemocą nie należy, ale można i trzeba... pikanterią?

Z certyfikatem akceptacji :D

Śnieg: epilog czwarty

(W którym występują:

galaretki persymonkowe w czekoladzie deserowej)

Niektórzy ludzie po prostu za dużo kombinują.

Kiedy ktoś ma ochotę na galaretkę z persymonek, powinien iść po nią do sklepu albo — gdyby pora była nie ta — odłożyć łasowanie na najbliższy dzień poświąteczny, kiedy sklepy będą znów otwarte. Tak właśnie załatwia swoje kaloryczne żądze osoba, która ma w głowie wyłącznie galaretkę z persymonek.

Chyba, że ma co innego w głowie.

Ale, jeśli ma się ochotę na coś całkiem, całkiem innego niż persymonkowe delicje, po co je w ogóle mieszać w całą tę sprawę?

Niesmaczne.

Chociaż, z drugiej strony... Fakt, że takie persymonkowe jestestwo rozmyźgało się, podtopione, na czyichś sterczących żebrach, skąd energicznie i entuzjastycznie wylizuje je jakaś całkiem inna osoba, dodaje jednak łasowaniu galaretek persymonkowych pewnej takiej... Pikanterii?

Pikanteria persymonkowa. Hmmm.

A trzeba było uważać. Trzeba było swoje specjały przenosić ostrożnie i troskliwie, a przechowywać wyłącznie w temperaturze do dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza. Albo schrupać na miejscu i nie upychać pod kaftanem.

Było i chrupanie, owszem.

Kiedy taka lisia mordeczka dobiera się do takich apetycznych żeberek, można się spodziewać chrupania. Swoją drogą, co te żeberka mają w sobie, że akurat na nie taki albinotyczny strach na wróble rzuci się z zębami, językiem i całą rozległością własnych kościstych ramion?

Czekoladę mają. Persymonkową. Ha.

Galaretki persymonkowe w czekoladzie doprawdy nie powinny być traktowane z taką niedbałością. Oczywiście, dzisiejsi kapitanowie Gotei to już nie to samo, co za dawnych czasów, to zbieranina łapserdaków i maszkaronizmów pozbawionych gustu kulinarnego. Ale porządny porucznik Gotei powinien pozostać porządnym porucznikiem Gotei i szanować persymonki. Nawet, jeśli należą do jego nieporządnego kapitana. Jak można tak nie dbać o to, co się nosi pod mundurem?!

Kapitan na szczęście zadbał.

Raz się przynajmniej postarał, szczupak anorektyczny, i zadbał o coś jak należy. O każdy centymetr kwadratowy munduru i każdy centymetr kwadratowy pod mundurem swojego ślicznego porucznika zadbał. Własnymi rękami, i zębami, i bardzo, bardzo niezrytmizowanym oddechem spacyfikował całe upatrzone terytorium. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem przestrzeni upapranej czekoladą.

Pikanteria upaprana persymonkami. Hmmm.

Była w tym jakaś sprawiedliwość dziejowa, żeby nie rzec — jakiś naturalny porządek rzeczy. Bądź co bądź, galaretki persymonkowe są po to, żeby je pożerać. I wszystko jest, jak ma być. Na wąskim biodrze smuga z roztopionej czekolady, ścieżka z ciepłych kapnięć i rozgrzane do lepkości grudki galaretki, przytajone w najbardziej wstydliwym dołeczku, skulonym sekretnie o włos od linii włosów, daleko za pępkiem. Trochę kapryśnie, trochę bezbronnie, trochę prowokująco.

Prowokująca pikanteria persymonkowa. Hm.

Ależ się roooooozmazaliśmy, od pępka aż do piersi, mapa pospiesznych, desperackich smagnięć, kiedy te śliczne, okrągłe i opływowe paluszki próbowały zetrzeć ze skóry ślady zmarnowanych persymonek. I po co to? Żadna persymonka nie zostanie zmarnowana. Nie w tym oddziale Gotei. Nie wtedy, kiedy za każdym czekoladowym okruszkiem węszy upaprany już galaretką, wystający nos, łaskoczący porucznika w brzuch i prawie, prawie odwracający uwagę od końca języka, który zbiera galaretkowe strzępki tak starannie i pedantycznie, jakby się wcale, zupełnie nie spieszył z pałaszowaniem persymonek.

A chyba jednak się trochę spieszy...

Głodny. Zajadle atakujący pustynny lis, czerwonooki drapieżnik na persymonkowej uczcie, rozpostartej dla niego na cieplejących coraz bardziej krzywiznach męskiego ciała. Zazdrośnie, żarłocznie, zwierzęco gna po swoją zdobycz, kaleczy posiniaczone czekoladowym okładem biodro, ślepy już na kwaskowe odcienie smaku owocowej galaretki i wyssanej w dzikim głodzie kropli ciepłej krwi. Smugi czekolady zmiecione, zlizane, zapomniane — na dygoczącym i rozpalonym ciele umościł się do głównego dania warczący gardłowo zwierzak. Zapomniana plamka topi się na szczuplutkim nadgarstku, odgniecionym od wciśniętej pod matę odznaki Oddziału. Równie szczupłe palce, zaokrąglone i zawsze płynnie wygięte w usłużną łagodność, dawno już wyszły naprzeciw napastnikowi — zakrzywione w nielitościwość szubienicznych haków, wbiły się desperacko w wystające zawadiacko kanty ramion, przygarniając, zapraszając, dopraszając się i dając więcej. Zawsze więcej. Łapczywe usta wyprzedzają rozmętnione myśli i spojrzenie piwnopłomiennych oczu, szeroko otwartych i pogrzebanych w amoku białej czupryny. Nos, podbródek, policzek, potykają się na żebrach, zderzają z chudym ramieniem, na ślepo pochłaniają ostatnie, ostatnie skraweczki czekoladowej rozwiązłości.

Pieszczą.

Każde draśnięcie na bladej skórze, każde odgniecenie od nadpobudliwego, długiego nosa, każdy ślad po persymonce i skrawek ciała nigdy nie tknięty czekoladą, każde dawne, bolesne jeszcze i ewentualne skaleczenie musi być opatrzone na sposób pustyni. W języku pustyni. Językiem pustyni. Przestrzenie bez źródeł, bez persymonkowych drzew, potrafią wielbić swoje oazy w nieprzeliczonej ilości niewypowiedzeń. Pachnąca persymonkami, czekoladą i złotą słonecznością skóra, rozpalona i zniewolona szerokimi objęciami kapitańskich ramion, w każdym swoim skrawku musi być uwielbiona, powinna być uwielbiona, była, jest, będzie uwielbiona.

Porządny porucznik Gotei zawsze jest ze swoim kapitanem.

Pożerany, pożądany, bałwochwalczo upieszczany, jeszcze więcej i bardziej, jeszcze sam się garnie do wąskich zachłannych warg, jeszcze przygarnia mocniej — haki niedokarmionych dłoni wplątane w białe włosy, rozdygotane, przyciągają usta i oczy do niespokojnych, zdziczałych nagle ust i zwodniczo błękitnych oczu.

Pocałuj.

Ostatnia smuga persymonkowej czekolady pyszni się na subtelnej linii szczęki — na darmo. Głębokie dźwięki, poruszenia i syte, bezbrzeżnie czułe dotknięcia pełzają już daleko od miejsc, gdzie mogły spaść krople roztopionej galaretki. Półsenne pomruki i zderzające się ślamazarnie kościste pieszczoty spowalniają się, opadają dwie pary powiek i długich rzęs pod wichrowobiałą i słoneczniezłotą grzywką.

Pospały się, pacany.

Pospane pacany z prowokującą plamą pikantnej persymonki. Hm.

Niby został zachowany naturalny porządek rzeczy, niby wszystko jest, jak być powinno, schrupane żeberka, zżarte persymonki, tylko czy naprawdę nie powinno się okazać uczciwej, smakowitej porcji galaretek w czekoladzie nieco więcej... Hmmm... Więcej...

Hm.

Izuru śpi. Śpią stulone w łagodne półksiężyce powieki kapitana Ichimaru. Szpiczasty nos drga w półprzytomnym niepokoju. Gin leniwie przesuwa się wyżej po chudej jak szczapa i pojemnej jak Hueco Mundo piersi swojego porucznika. Każdy kęs persymonki na pustyni życia musi zostać wylizany. Zwłaszcza, jeśli podano go do spożycia na bródce Izuru.

Mniam.

.

Żadnego szacunku dla persymonek. Całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie żadnego.

KONIEC z persymonkami...


End file.
